


Music's Drabbles

by musicneverdies1702



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicneverdies1702/pseuds/musicneverdies1702
Summary: Here's where you can find my responses to various prompts that interest me!Chapter 1: Hermione's diary entry after her first day at Hogwarts.
Kudos: 1





	Music's Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt: Write a diary entry from the perspective of your favorite character on their first day at Hogwarts.

September 2, 1991

Antigonus — 

I’ve spent the last year dreaming of what Hogwarts would be like. Ever since Professor McGonagall visited our house and told my parents that I was a witch, I’ve felt as if my life was truly about to begin. Primary school was never much fun, not with Bella and Chrissy there. They thought I was weird for spending so much time with my nose in a book. Is it weird? I’ve found solace in the pages of daring adventures in far-off lands that whisk me away from the boring streets of Crawley. I don’t think it’s weird to study my textbooks either, I only want to prove myself. I thought being smart would make my peers like me. I thought being a perfect student would make my teachers approve of me. I thought being utterly normal would make my parents ignore all the unexplainable events that happen around me. 

They never did. 

And now I’m here, in a school of magic, where there’s a whole house dedicated to those who value knowledge. I thought Gryffindor might allow me more friends than Ravenclaw, though. I thought there would surely be people who accept me for who I am here. I thought everything would be all right.

I was wrong. 

—Hermione J. Granger


End file.
